It's Rewind Time
by DetroitKing
Summary: When team 7 are suddenly thrown to the past at the defeat of Kaguya, they are given with the difficult choice of keeping things intact or changing history as we know it...


Chapter 1: Reverse

It was over for the Rabbit Goddess known as Kaguya Otsutski, while she was focused on Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha their teammate and friend Sakura Haruno sucker punched Kaguya from behind causing her to go towards Naruto & Sasuke as they prepared to seal her yet again, this time forever. It was over, they had won but the Rabbit Goddess had one final trick up her sleeve.

"I have no other choice...Zetsu it's all up to you now, fix our wrongs as this will be our very last chance." Kaguya uttered to Black Zetsu

"M-Mother, what do you mean?" Zetsu questioned

While Naruto and Sasuke activated the seal as she and Zetsu were both pulled back about to be sealed inside another moon, Kaguya did a few handsigns and uttering only one word as she and Zetsu were completely sealed.

"Reverse."

* * *

"Alright, why don't we start with introductions, you first blondie." Kakashi said

"Huh?" Naruto said incredibly confused

"W-What the hell?!" Sasuke said shocked and confused

"H-How is this possible? How are we twelve again? Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?!" Sakura shouted worried

"Ummm...Do you guys need a break?" Kakashi asked the terrified kids.

"YES!" They all shouted at the same time

"Ok, five minutes." Kakashi said leaving the children to themselves

"Okay WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Naruto shouted freaking out

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO! We need to stay calm alright!" Sasuke shouted back angrily

"But how are we twelve again? How come Kakashi-sensei is acting as if he just met us? NOTHING MAKES SENSE!" Sakura also shouted freaking out

"Will you two get it together already! Naruto, see if your tailed beast knows anything." Sasuke said

"Ok, you two bump fists with me so we can all appear in my mindscape." Naruto said as they did just that and appeared before the nine tailed beast.

"K-Kurama, you remember everything right?" Naruto said nervously

"**Yes I do Naruto, and so do we.**" Kurama said as the other 8 tailed beasts revealed themselves.

"I still have the chakra of all the tailed beasts..." Naruto said

"**Yes you do, which may cause problems since the past versions are still present. Yes you heard me right, in an act of desperation Kaguya released one final jutsu, a jutsu that can reverse time. You three seem to only remember because you were the last ones to touch her as she activated the jutsu. We remember of course because we were inside of you Naruto, and like I said I don't know how that will affect the tailed beasts in this current time, maybe it won't who really knows.**" Kurama explained to the three

"So, we were really sent back in time? I didn't even know that was possible." Sakura says

"That means...Itachi...Danzo..." Sasuke uttered to himself

"Jiraiya-sensei...Neji...Old man Hokage are all alive." Naruto exclaimed

"**Yes but be aware, you three must keep this knowledge with yourselfs and ONLY yourselfs. If you must, you can share this knowledge with your sensei or Hokage but that is all as this knowledge is very dangerous. I would advise you not to mess with the flow of time, but sense Black Zetsu may do just that you may have to as well.**" The 8 tails spoke

"**Looks like its time for you three to snap back to reality.**" Kurama said breaking the connection as Kakashi was standing before them.

"Times up, you guys calm down?" Kakashi asked

"Y-Yeah, we're ready." Sasuke said

"Alright, Blondie you go." Kakashi said

"Ok, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, friends, and people I can trust and rely on. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage and bring peace to the shinobi world." Naruto said

"Very admirable, you next." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like never giving up, even when the odds are against you, I dislike bullys and people that try to destroy the lives of others. My goal is to be a strong and capable shinobi and also a medic similar to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said

"Ok, you next Raven hair." Sasuke said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate being lied to and being used, I like true friends that I can call family, and my goal is to see a world where there are no more wars and take on all the hatred myself." Sasuke said

"Interesting...Well, you guys get ready for your test tomorrow. Be up at 5 am and be sure to skip breakfast." Kakashi said as he left the three

"Should we tell him?" Sakura asked

"No, not yet. We don't know what may happen, it's best if we just keep this to ourselves for now." Sasuke said

"Let's head to the training grounds, we need to see how much of our powers we still have." Naruto suggested

"Good idea." Sasuke said as they headed off

"Alright, firstly Sakura, do you still have your strength?" Sasuke asked

"Let me see." Sakura said punching down a few trees. "Yep, still got it."

"Alright, Naruto can you still access your KCM form or Sage Mode or even still form a Rasengan?" Sasuke asked

"Let's see." Naruto said producing a Rasengan with one hand due to his chakra control being good now, even made a Rasenshuriken still. He then sat and managed to enter Sage Mode before it ran out after the usual five minutes. KCM however, once he tried it was only on for a few seconds before disappearing in an instant.

"This...This body, it can't contain that much chakra." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Ok then, now for me..." Sasuke said as he was able to produce a Chidori, Chidori Spear, Chidori Stream, and even Kirin but of course stopped it before he could finish, he had mostly all his old moves, even the mangekyo sharingan but no rinnegan. He could only make part of the susano like he did in his fight against Bee, and he was only able to hold just a few more seconds longer than Naruto could hold KCM.

"So it seems we all have most of our old abilities, but of course we can't use them all or else we could get exposed."

"Sakura's right, and on top of that we can't act TOO mature, people would definitely take note of that." Sasuke said

"Also, if we were to tell ANYONE of our situation, who do you guys think it should be?" Naruto asked

"Kakashi-sensei of course, and the Hokage." Sasuke said

"Also Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya since they were our mentors, not Orochimaru for obvious reasons." Sakura said

"I don't know about Lady Tsunade to be honest, Pervy sage is fine though." Naruto said

"Well what about when she becomes Hokage?" Sakura asked

"Which she wouldn't be if Sarutobi survives." Sasuke stated

They all grew silent at this, nothing but the wind to be heard.

"Guys...we can literally change history as we know it. Like the 8 tails said, we probably have to to stop Black Zetsu but we shouldn't do it too much. Who knows, maybe after the invasion Sarutobi decides to retire for good and make Tsunade hokage anyway?" Naruto said

"Yeah you're right, and if we play this correctly we may be able to even stop the invasion or at least significantly reduce the damage. Speaching of which, Sasuke...About Orochimaru..." Sakura said

"No...due to me still possessing the abilities and skills I learned while training under him there would be no point in me joining him." Sasuke stated

"But what about your friends? You know, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu?" Sakura asked

"What about them?" Sasuke said

"Well you can't just leave them to be Orochimaru's puppet!" Naruto shouted

"I know their location, if you really care I could just give Konoha the information though that will expose us."

"Wait wait wait, let's backtrack. You two know for a fact I HATE Orochimaru more than anything and hated when you left, but Sasuke, don't you think never leaving the village would change history WAY too much?" Naruto asked

"You do have a point Naruto, me never leaving would change a lot big time. Again, I still leave but be undercover but honestly I feel it's too risky. Before me, Kimimaro Kaguya was supposed to be Orochimaru's vessel and was the one to keep Jugo in check. If I never defect then Orochimaru would likely use him instead, but history may already be in jeopardy due to Zetsu as we have no clue what he's planing. I say, we kill Orochimaru in the Forest of Death." Sasuke said

They all sunk in their thoughts before nodding their heads, agreeing.

"Ok, so Orochimaru's gonna die but what about Kabuto?" Naruto asked

"We'll have him captured or killed too." Sasuke said

"You realize if we do this, we'd have ended the Fourth Great Ninja War long before it even started." Sakura stated

"Exactly." Sasuke confirmed

Upon agreement they then all went about their business to prepare for the next day. They all were up at 5 am but had breakfast anyway and trained for a while knowing their sensei, Once he finally showed up, he explained that they will be taking a bell test to determine wheather or not they will stay at the academy.

"Alright, start." Kakashi said as all three leaped into the trees

_'Huh, none of them foolishly ran at me head on. That's a start I guess.'_ Kakashi thought while walking along the path before jumping out the way of a large fireball and dodging a kick from a Naruto clone and punching the other in the face. He then backflipped and dodged Sakura's punch which left a small crater in the ground.

_'Not bad, she reminds me of Tsunade.' _Was what Kakashi though before dodging multiple kunai coming from Sasuke but then getting blown towards him as the kunais detonated. Naruto then appeared and uppercutted him but Kakashi quickly recovered and slammed him back down to the ground only for him to turn into smoke.

"So, where's the real Naruto?" Kakashi asked Sakura and Sasuke but they stayed silent as they rushed him.

"Fools." Kakashi said as he dodged all their punches and kicks with ease, punching Sakura in the stomach and kneeing Sasuke in the face then kicking both in the chest knocking them into trees. Sasuke then launched another fireball while Sakura punched the ground and threw a chunk of rock at Kakashi but he just jumped and they flew at him with kunai but he just grabbed their heads and slammed them to the ground. He then jumped out of the way of yet another Fireball jutsu

"Wait, what?" Kakashi said confused as he saw Sasuke far behind him. He then looked at Sasuke and Sakura on the ground as they both turned into Naruto and lunged at Kakashi kicking him in the jaw.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted as over one thousand clones rose from the ground and bombarded an assualt on Kakashi before slamming him down to the ground, this time with the real Sakura punching him in the face knocking him into a tree causing many to fall down.

Kakashi then woke up a few minutes later to see his students standing before him as Sakura held the bells.

"So the whole time I was actually fighting Naruto's clones who were transformed to look like Sasuke and Sakura while the real ones hid in the trees and struck at the last moment. Very impressive, Naruto did I ever fight the real you?" Kakashi asked

"No, I was in the trees the whole time." Naruto said grinning

"The amount of clones you can make is immeasurable. Well anyway, you all did excellent probably better than any other team I've ever had. So Sakura, now that you have the bells who do you say must be sent back to the academy?" Kakashi questioned

"All of us." Sakura simply said

"Excuse me?"

"If one of us has to leave Kakashi-sensei, then we all leave. We work the best as a team and we're all friends, and a wise man once said that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum so I guess we'll just head back to the academy." Sakura explained throwing the bells back to Kakashi before the three started to walk away.

If Kakashi didn't have a mask on you could see a smile on his face

"Hey guys" Kakashi said to the three as they looked back

"You'll get your first mission tomorrow." Kakashi happily said as they just smiled and continued walking.

They all went for Ramen to chat up.

"We did good not showing our true abilities, to be honest I was worried he may question Sakura of her strength but luckily he thought nothing of it." Sasuke said

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to tell him because we can't hold back when we face Zabuza and Haku, and I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei will be real suspicious about a couple of genin using A class or even S class jutsus." Naruto said

"Yeah, you're right...but maybe we can work around that, let's at least wait until we get the actual mission because we know we're gonna have to do boring ass chores first." Sasuke said

"Right." Naruto and Sakura both said before they continued eating their food.

* * *

After a few days of weak D rank missions it was now time. After rescuing the cat Tora and reporting to the Hokage, Naruto would then complajn that they should have more serious missions.

"Naruto, all genin start with D rank missions." Iruka stated

"But how will we ever become better shinobi without taking real missions? I know we're ready!" Naruto argued

"All right then young Naruto, I'll give you guys what you want. Here's a C rank mission to escort a man know as Tazuna safely to the Land of Waves." Sarutobi said

Tazuna then entered the room, remarking that he's being guarded by a bunch of brats.

"I wouldn't underestimate them at all Tazuna, they actually managed to get the best me in my bell test." Kakashi said

"Whatever, can we just get going already?" Tazuna said

"Alright guys let's move out." Kakashi said

Then then walked through the gates of Konoha and headed towards the Land of Waves, the three genin already knowing what was on the way.

**Yes I know that there are hundreds time travel Naruto fics like this but I wanted to try my first take on it so let me know what you guys think. Also, do you think they should tell Kakashi or the Hokage the truth or should they all keep it to themselves?**


End file.
